fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ike/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Ike (Path of Radiance) Tap Battle * "My father trained me in the sword from childhood. If I've mastered the weapon, I shouldn't lose to anyone." Summoned * "I'm Ike of the Greil Mercenaries. You the one hiring me? Fine. I'm ready to get to work." Home * "I'm part of a group known as the Greil Mercenaries back in my world. Though I'm its leader... I wouldn't exactly say that I've got a handle on our finances yet." * "You worn out? Let me know if you are. I'll help, unless you think I'll just get in your way." * "I train when I can, though usually by myself. I'm not all that great when it comes to... you know, talk." * "The Heroes here are strong. Being around them makes me feel... Huh. Doesn't matter. I just need to get stronger." * "I'd spar with my father a lot during practice when I was younger. I'd lose every time. Get upset. Then take him on again." * "Are you the leader here? In any case, I've come with greetings from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "Back when my father was teaching me how to use a sword, I was barely more than a boy. Every training battle was more frustrating than the last. I... I just struggled with it constantly. Then he died. I had to protect my sister, the Greil Mercenaries, everyone that he did... it was all on me. But I was told to use what I'd been given. If I did, then great things would happen. And I'm battling enemies that are sometimes stronger than I am. Do I really have a place here? But you hired me - rolled the dice that I might help you do great things here. So... right. Let's just cut this short there. You believed in me, so I'm glad to give it my all for you." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Heh." * "Pretty good food today. Who was on cooking duty? * "I'm Ike, commander of the Greil Mercenaries." * "You hired me, I said I'd get to work. See, I did. Glad to give you everything I have." * "Whuh?! Not smart to surprise a mercenary. We're quick on the attack." * "My father taught me how to handle a sword. It's all I know." * "As a commander, I'm green as they come. But I do my best. Those I fight with... they're family." * "Sorry if I'm not that great at... this talking stuff. But know you can always count on me." Map * "Okay." * "On it." * "Sure." Level Up * "Feels good to have a surge like that. Real good!" (5-6 stats up) * "I must get stronger. I must avenge my father." (3-4 stats up) * "I'll never match his level of ability at this rate..." (1-2 stats up) * "You have my gratitude. I swear to repay this debt." (New skill learned) Skill * "I won't let anyone die!" * "Run while you can!" * "Out of my way!" * "I will finish you!" Defeat * "Over..." Ike (Choose Your Legends) Summoned * "I'm Ike of the Greil Mercenaries. And this axe is Urvan. You might call it my current partner." Home * "So war has come to this world as well, and its people suffer for it. Seems there's work for me to do here." * "My father once led the Greil Mercenaries. Every person under his command trusted him fully." * "Let me take some chores off your hands so you can take a break. I'll... Hmm... I'll go chop some firewood!" * "This is Urvan, my father's axe... It's rugged and strong. It reminds me of him." * "Using an axe is different from using a sword. This guy requires power over skill. I need to get stronger." * "I'm Ike, from the Greil Mercenaries. I have a message for you. It's from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "I had the strangest dream... It was of another world, and there were entire crowds calling my name. Countless people, all cheering for me. Can you believe it? I don't pretend to understand magic, but... Well, it wouldn't surprise me if that cheering is why I was summoned to this world. But if that is the case... I have to make sure I don't let them down. I'm no knight, and certainly no nobleman. My father was my only example of how a man should be. So I need to carry out his vision and make sure our mercenary company is something he would be proud of. To fight for the people, not for the money... That is my desire." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "This reminds me of something my father wore." * "Hmm? What is it? Do you need something?" * "I had a strange dream. Thousands of people... And they were all saying my name!" * "I was called to this world to answer the wishes of many. Or so it seems." * "I can't really remember that dream I had. But I do remember that you helped me." * "Father, watch over me. One day, I swear..." * "I'm grateful to you. You've done so much for me. You are a true friend." Map * "Understood." * "Orders?" * "It's all for you." Entering Battle * "You... like Ike?" Level Up * "Swinging this axe is becoming second nature." (5-6 stats up) * "Seems my body is finally getting used to this." (3-4 stats up) * "My training still has a long way to go." (1-2 stats up) * "I guess that means I need to work a bit harder around here now" (New skill learned) Skill * "This ends here!" * "Thanks to all!" * "I will defeat you!" * "With gratitude." Defeat * "Argh... I'm sorry..." Ike (Vanguard Legend) Tap Battle * "Legendary Hero? I don't know much about history. If you're up for some training, I'll spar with you, though." Summoned * "I'm Ike, of the Greil Mercenaries. I'm not so sure about this "Legendary Hero" business, but I'll help you out." Home * "Legendary Hero? Well, in my world, we do tell tales of heroes from days gone by. That's the kind of thing you're talking about, right?" * "My father taught me everything about swordsmanship. He also taught the man who turned out to be his rival... We both did all we could to master his style of fighting." * "People aren't perfect. We all make mistakes. But we also love our families and our friends... We should never forget that we all have that same capacity for love." * "Time and again, I've fought when the chances of winning were slim. These were not battles where I weighed whether or not I could win. They were battles I had to fight." * "I'll repeat something I was told, once... 'You should challenge your fates. When all else fails, you can still die fighting.'" * "I'm Ike, and I've brought you a message of friendship straight from Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "It's always the same. No matter the era, no matter the world... War. The fighting never ends. You fight to make peace. And it may seem like that battle will never end... That it's out of your reach. Don't get discouraged. Your feelings are what drive you. Your actions have purpose. No matter how hard things get, you have to keep fighting. I know that you'll press on. I respect that. Let me walk your road with you. Once I get started, I don't give in. I'll stay by your side until the end, if you'll let me." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I'm Ike. One thing led to another, and now I'm a general." * "Hm? You want to train with me? OK." * "I've met a lot of people. Not many are as odd as you, though." * "I've had pain, I've had suffering, and I have gotten up and moved on." * "I'm not much for politics. I live by my principles, my sword, and my friends." * "The Black Knight... He was my father's killer. And my last teacher." * "As long as I'm here, I won't let you die. There's too much riding on your survival. Stay close." Map * "Let's move." * "What next?" * "I won't lose." Level Up * "One day, I'll be able to match my father's skill with a sword when he was at his peak." (5-6 stats up) * "Fighting a strong rival is better than any training." (3-4 stats up) * "Ups and downs don't bother me. I'll get there." (1-2 stats up) * "I have my sights set on a goal, and now I'm closer to it. Thanks." (New skill learned) Skill * "I won't have mercy on my enemies." * "End of the line." * "I'll strike you down with one blow." * "There's no stopping me." Defeat * "I... admit defeat." Ike (Greil's Devoted) Summoned * "I'm Ike from the Greil Mercenaries. I've come to offer my thanks for all the help I get." Home * "This doesn't suit me, I know. But they worked hard on this outfit. I have to be polite about it." * "As a mercenary, I've taken on a lot of jobs. None of them were as odd as this." * "I got you something I thought you'd like. I mean, it would be nice if you liked it." * "I don't know what to do with myself at a festival. Do you mind if I follow you? Wherever you want to go is fine." * "I'd like to say thanks more often, but I'm no good with words." * "Sorry to bother you during the festival. Just dropping by on behalf of Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "If you want to get stronger, it helps to have something you want to protect. Is it a place? Is it peace? Maybe you have a vision for how things should be. That's how I kept taking steps forward. Look at me now. All I needed to do was keep the people who meant the most to me in mind. And in battle, I'm not on my own. I have comrades, and that's why I can fight so hard. I'm not good with words, so I'll have to show them just how grateful I am." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I'm Ike of the Greil Mercenaries. Never mind the outfit." * "Something wrong with my outfit? Not like I could tell..." * "So I can't use my sword. Is this thing going to be good enough?" * "They say that only the inexperienced worry about what they wear into battle. I guess that means I'm fine with this gear." * "Is it true that they always sell meat at festivals like this? Then I'm in." * "Thinking about training with my father gets my blood pumping." * "I want to fight for you. If that's the feeling everyone's talking about sharing...then I've got it, too." Map * "No way around it." * "What should I do..." * "Enjoy the festival." Level Up * "Seems like I'm getting through to you." (5-6 stats up) * "I think I've got it." (3-4 stats up) * "Can't blame anybody but myself." (1-2 stats up) * "I'll put this to good use. Don't you worry about that." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Accept this gift." * "Take me seriously." * "Don't bother thanking me." * "I'm giving all I've got!" Defeat * "The gift... Sorry..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes